Foreign Relations of Gaia
The foreign relations of Gaia are Gaia's relations with other governments and organizations. Some of Gaia's most important relationships are with member states of the Pnakotic Congressional Order and the Gold Sea Trade common market. Officially, Gaia maintains relations with all federal and common market allies, but it also maintains relations with an additional five countries. The country has been a member of the interplanetary organization, the Council of Centau, since its founding and is a founding member. Foreign Policy Foreign policy in Gaia is largely dictated by the reigning monarch and the ruling government. Since the reign of Empress Satomi, the country has had an open diplomatic policy. Following the country's departure from its isolationist foreign policy, which was mainly due to establishment of relations with Aquitania and the establishment of Gaia's first embassies, Gaia has maintained close relations with Aquitania. However, the country's foreign policy began to show signs of less openness to non-allies and more isolationism, beginning in 3858, as the people of Gaia began to show signs of displeasure with the country's open foreign policy. Gaia's foreign policy has been largely supportive of its close allies. However, the country remains neutral in most disputes amongst its allies involving territory and their bilateral relations. The country's foreign policy also often reflects the desire of the government to protect its nationals overseas, meaning that relations with countries may largely depend on their political stability and security. This firm belief in the protection of the country's citizens overseas has resulted in foreign countries having to be approved as tourist destinations before Gaians may travel there. Gaia's comprehensive international relief efforts have played a major role in the country's foreign policy. The Gaian Emergency Relief Agency, sends aid to almost all disaster stricken areas in Kebir Blue, with allies taking the priority for aid. Agreements and Treaties For Visa Policies, see Visa Policy of Gaia. Gaia maintains numerous treaties and agreements with its allies. Below is a list of current and pending treaties and agreements. Kebir Blue Because Gaia is located on the world of Kebir Blue, most of its diplomatic relations are located there. Others Gaia maintains minimal relations with some members of the Council of Centau. However, Gaia does not maintain any relations with countries that are not in its federation or common market, unless otherwise specified. Historic relations Gaia had maintained treaties and agreements with numerous countries over the centuries. Unfortunately, many of those countries no longer exist. Below are some of the treaties and agreements in which Gaia had signed. Humanitarian Efforts Gaia maintains one of Kebir Blue's most comprehensive humanitarian aid and emergency relief networks. As of 3580, Gaia is ranked 2nd in the largest donors of humanitarian aid on Kebir Blue. Gaia's foreign aid programs are managed by the Gaian Emergency Relief Agency. *Gaia participated in the Tactical Rock humanitarian aid efforts. Three Survey Corps squads were sent to protect refugee camps. Additionally, the Gaian government sent financial aid to support the camps and to ensure a safe and clean water supply for those affected by the conflict. Category:Gaia Category:Foreign relations